Medici Neighbourhood Watch
The Medici Neighbourhood Watch is a faction in New and Improved Medici. History In 2016, after the end of the Medici civil war (the events of JC3) and after an interim government went into office, most of the Rebellion was disbanded. The few units that stayed and a few old Medici Military units that changed sides near the end were reformed into the New Medici Military. At the same time a new Medici Police Department was founded, but it still took time to properly train the recruits and rebuild the ruined police stations. Meanwhile, the Medici National Guard seemed to take more interest in showing off and protecting the rich. Not to mention that the Medici legal system was very much a grey area, and the Medici Mafia flourished. In Di Ravello's time the D.R.M. was allowed to do pretty much what they wanted with few existing laws to regulate them. It would take a few years to work out a proper criminal justice system. This meant that there was a shortage of units to carry out police work. The New Medici Military had its hands full, cleaning up all the ruined bases (to make sure tourists couldn't just walk in and obtain weapons) and guarding the coasts from Bavarium smugglers and other attempts at organized crime. Some of the citizens, especially veterans of the of JC3 decided to take matters into their own hands and created guard forces, which finally merged into the the Neighbourhood Watch. Originally, the organization was meant to alert the police in case of crimes, but had to take a more paramilitary stance in the face of ineffectiveness. Funding The organization's code prevents donations from individuals who aren't members of families of its members, in order to prevent corruption similar to the one seen in the National Guard. As a result, the organization is mostly limited to using army surplus equipment, both in terms of vehicles and weapons, and most vehicles double as daily drivers for their owners. Functioning The organization attempts to stop a rise in crime, both petty and organized. They first try to contact the police and military about it, but if there are no available units, they stop the criminals on their own. However, there have been cases of not-so-great behavior of the organization's members, including standoffs with the National Guard, mob lynchings and even helping criminals. This means that some privately-owned newspapers criticized them and claimed the National Guard is much better for the nation. The main problem with them is that they're very loosely organized and the different provincial units are basically completely independent private armies. Vehicles *Stria Toro. *Surplus Weimaraners. *Ex-Rebellion or ex-DRM Stria Facocero pickups. *Stria Obrero. *Stria Carera Standard. *Stria Carera G. *Stria Kavala. *Autostraad Weltbus. *Dalton D50. *Dalton M44 *Shimizu Wilderness. *Fukuda Technical. *Urga Fura 570. *Urga Bkolos 2100. Weapons *U-55S Pozhar. *CS44 Peacebringer. *U-96 Kladivo (including sawn-off variant). *Prizrak U4. *CS Wraith 225R. *CS110 Archangel. *Plechovka U-39 Plechovka. *CS Predator. *Urga Vdova 89. *USV 45 Sokol. *UVK-13. *Grenades. *Lit explosive and fuel barrels. Category:Content Category:Factions Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Law enforcement